Una tarde lluviosa
by Bojik Ivanov
Summary: Después de todo hay que fingir ser perfectos no?... Después de todo los demás son felices no?... Aunque yo me rompa por dentro no?... Lo escribí en un día que me sentía muy triste


•**·.·´¯·.·• :Una tarde Lluviosa •·.·´¯·.·• :**

Leves gotas se logran escuchar al golpear con las ventanas de una esplendorosa mansión, pequeñas gotas cristalinas recorren un pequeño camino, mientras una joven castaña las observa, mientras cristalinas lagrimas recorren sus mejillas, ya que a de sentir un dolor muy fuerte que lo orilla a demostrar su dolor de forma física, un dolor tan fuerte que no cualquiera puede comprender.

_Aunque esta lloviendo, leves risas se escuchan a lo lejos, risas de diversión que demuestran la felicidad que tienen otros que no soy yo. Miro asa la ventana hay están, ellos, aquellas personas que acompaña muy pocas veces, son esas personas, que no están emparentadas con migo pero aun hasi…son…_

_**Es una familia perfecta**_

_Si lo es perfecta, pero solo es perfecta porque no estoy hay._

_Día con día los veo, felices, sintiéndose tan felices juntos, se nota en su mirada en la forma en la que ríen a carcajadas, quisiera estar con ellos, pero es algo que no debo hacer._

_Es una familia perfecta en la que no encaja yo._

_Tal vez estemos emparentados con la sangre, esa rojiza sustancia, pero no tenemos nada en común, solo soy un estorbo, aquel que les da problemas, aquella persona que…Es culpable de las cosas mas atroces. La persona que se esconde en su habitación cuando hay visitas._

_Soy la persona que no encaja en ese ambiente._

_La persona que todo el día, demuestra felicidad, mientras que por dentro siente el dolor más fuerte, el rechazo. Pero para que incomodar a los demás ay que demostrar ante todos que somos felices y…_

_**Perfectos**_

_Si perfectos, ante todo perfección, hay que demostrar una sonrisa aunque sea fingida, aunque por las noches llores, de tristeza, de impotencia por no ser tu mismo, por reprimir las lágrimas que amenazan por salir._

_Solo las puedes dejar fluir, en la oscuridad de tu habitación, donde tu solitaria alma es la única testigo._

_Aunque te rompas por dentro ay que demostrar, valentía, demostrar que eres fuerte ante todo, aunque lo que más quieras es llorar._

_No como el cielo que lo único que necesita es sentir ganas y derramar esas cristalinas gotas de agua, que no piensa en demostrar nada, simplemente, demuestra lo que siente. Lo que hay en su ambiente._

_Tengo envidia del cielo ya que el es libre de este tipo de hipocresías, en este circulo vicioso que llamamos, vida, el la cual vivimos con esas personas que llamas familia._

_Por eso no se repriman digan y hagan lo que sienten o terminaran con la mirada y el alma destrozada. Provocada por esta vida, la cual fingimos querer, en la cual mentimos para sentirnos libres, para sentirnos parte de ella, cuando lo que queremos es alejarnos._

_Pero aun así, mientras sonría, todos son felices, por eso hay que seguir con esto, es lo único consuelo que me queda, mientras yo finja que todo esta bien, y que no pasa nada, haré mas fuertes a las personas, les daré todo aquello de lo cual carezco._

_**Hay que fingir ser perfectos**_

_Para hacer feliz a los demás, aunque yo me rompa por dentro debo demostrarlo, aunque sienta que mi alma se rompe en mil __partes__ yo…seguiré igual ya que hago feliz a los demás._

_**Ay que seguir en esta farsa que llamamos vida.**_

_´°•..•°†__**//**_**Fin**_**//**__†°•..•°´_

_Tal vez diga fin pero solo es un circulo vicioso que nos enreda a todos, fingiendo que todo es perfecto y maravilloso, embonando una sonrisa para que los demás se sientan bien, pero si eso les ayuda. Todo estará bien._

Una chica de cabellos castaños se levanta de su asiento, en el cual contemplaba las gotas de lluvia, las cuales han dejado de caer, seca lentamente sus lágrimas, formando una sonrisa y sale corriendo de su habitación para acercarse a las personas a las que llama familia, **para fingir estar bien.**

**·-.¸¸,.-'¯·-.¸¸,.-'¯·-.¸¸,.-'¯·-.¸¸,.-'¯·-.¸¸,.-'¯·-.¸¸,.-'¯·-.¸¸,.-'¯·-.¸¸,.-'¯·-.¸¸,.-'¯**

Esto escribí una tarde que estaba muy triste, perdonen que no sea mejor, pero así es como me ciento, y a veces me comporto en la vida, perdón por hacerles perder el tiempo, si esperaban algo mejor.** Tengan un buen día y no sean hipócritas.**

_**Hay beses en las que deseo desaparecer.**_

_**Ya que carezco de una razón para vivir.**_


End file.
